Finny, Elizabeth’s Ninja Dragonet
About Ninja Dragonet gave Elizabeth a green Ninja Dragonet to have of her own. She prefers the name Finny rather than Ninja Dragonet. She is also revealed to be Ninja Dragonet's offspring. The Hybrid Pokémon tried to deny this at first, but then admitted it. Appearance Finny looks just like her mom except she's green, has freckles, and is smaller. She looks exactly like Finny from Splash and Bubbles, but like her mom, she is a member of the Ninja Dragonet species in this canon. Personality Finny, like Elizabeth’s Rotom, was abused. Finny’s father abused her, leading to him and Dragonet's breakup. After the breakup, she's grateful she had a chance to leave the situation. She considers Elizabeth to be her new mom and her Pokémon to be her new family. She appears to suffer from PTSD and is easily scared. Finny has the ability to use ordinary Water-type moves in addition to mucus, unlike her mom, who has mucus replace the water. Unlike her mom, however, she lacks the recessive ability to control shadows. As shown in Finny's Nightmare, she occasionally has vivid flashbacks of her father abusing her, making her terrified. This sometimes happens during battles, which makes her scream and run back to Elizabeth. Best friends: Manaphy. Favorite food: Roasted almonds. She loves almonds, as shown in An Almond Maniac!. ''She can eat solid food to a very limited extent, but still relies on her mom's milk for most of her energy. She is also terrified of Ultra's Chandelure and screams at the top of her lungs for her mom to do something if she sees it. Her voice, instead of sounding like Finny from Splash and Bubbles, is a squeaky, high-pitched voice like Rotom, due to her young age. Her personality is happy-go-lucky and very childish. She is very easily scared and won't hesitate to scream loudly for her mom and Elizabeth, sometimes at random times, when she randomly has flashbacks of her father due to her PTSD. Normally, Finny is an extremely shy Pokémon and will hide from strangers because of her tragic past. Whenever a stranger comes, she usually runs to Elizabeth's room and hides under the bed or hides behind Elizabeth or Dragonet. Due to her past and her anxiety, Finny is unable to sleep well without her mom. She is afraid that Team Rocket or her dad are going to come in through the window and kidnap her in the middle of the night, so she only feels safe when her mom sleeps next to her. Like all Ninja Dragonets, she can learn every Pokémon move. She also loves pop songs, especially "Lost Boy" and "Baby Shark." She has those songs stuck in her head. She appears to be fascinated with poop and pooping, like all babies, as shown in Anatomy of an Object. She doesn't understand that not everybody likes to listen to poop jokes, so she often ends up being annoying even though she doesn't mean to. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Finny stays inside of the fish tank and will constantly run to the Living Room. The player must shut off the TV so she doesn’t see them. Otherwise, they will be jumpscared. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Finny will pretend to be minding her own business inside the fishtank and jumpscares the player. She screams for Elizabeth and Dragonet to help her kill the player. '''Game Over Screen': Finny is gagging at the sight of her mom drinking Samantha’s blood and pukes. Her quiz Link: Finny Quiz In Battle for Victory She was elminated for attacking Four with Water Shuriken and then covering her team’s art with mud she fell in. History Finny was one of the offspring of Ninja Dragonet and a male Dragonet. She was born prior to A Hybrid's Gift in a dark cave. To protect her baby, Dragonet kept Finny hidden and didn't tell anyone about her for her safety. However, the parents got into a heated argument that led to a divorce. The male grabbed one of the kids and ran off. Dragonet grabbed Finny and ran the other way. Finny has had nightmares of this moment that still haunts her. Dragonet is going through an emotional sickness that she can’t forget. She gave Finny to Elizabeth to take care of. Finny considers Elizabeth and her friends to be her new family. In Finny’s First Battle, she enjoyed being with Manaphy and Phione in their fish tank. In Dragonet‘s Rampage, she runs off, blaming Elizabeth for putting her mom in a coma. Elizabeth tried to tell her otherwise, but she didn’t listen. Elizabeth deeply misses her and wants her back. She eventually came back in Finny Returns! ''after they reconnected. In ''A Sick Fish! she was among those who took care of her mom when she had a cold. In Finny In Danger, she was captured by Team Rocket and Elizabeth had to get her back. In Finny's Nightmare, she had a nightmare of her parents divorcing and screamed for Elizabeth and her mom because she was terrified. The nightmare revealed her dad often cursed at her and once even smashed a bookshelf on her. In A Hybrid-In-Training!, ''she perfected her Hybrid state with help from her mom. In Finny Saves Her Mommy, she had to go after Team Rocket after they kidnapped her mom. In ''A Mother And Daughter Hostage, ''Team Rocket kidnapped her and threatened to kill her if her mom didn't give herself up. Her mom let herself be captured to save her, but she had been severely burned from being electrocuted by Team Rocket. In ''Baby Hybrid and the Drone, she had enough of the Xenomorph and killed it with her blade before cremating it with Flamethower. However, the whole thing was a dream. In A Big Fish Fight, she stabbed Rotom and left it in critical condition after they got into an argument. She was afraid her mom was going to be mad and tried to hide the whole thing, not wanting to know what would happen if she found out. In Finny's Big Serenade, she put on a concert in the forest for a group of wild Pokémon and some of Elizabeth's Pokémon. She was revealed to know Magnet Rise, which she used to fly around the rock stage. In Baby's Mistake, she unintentionally shocked her mom and got her sent to the ER while she was playing transformed into an Electrike. In Ocean Rescue, she had to rescue her mommy when she got washed away by a wave. In Babies Need Help, she and her sisters devised a plan to go exploring outside without their mom knowing. They ended up getting stranded in a semitruck on the freeway and had to be rescued by Dragonet. Classic Mode: A Childish Fight Finny‘s Classic Mode has her fighting opponents who act like or are children, referencing her eternally being 1 month old. In the final round, she is put in a one-on-one showdown with her mommy’s serpent form. Relationships Elizabeth Finny considers Elizabeth to be her new family and the two are great friends. Along with her mom, she is often used as the "utility" of her team and loves doing so. Dragonet Being her mom, the two of them are close and Finny is often seen sleeping next to her at night. Whenever she's scared or upset, she screams for her mom and Dragonet comes quickly. Her mom is very protective of her and will protect her at all costs, even if it means putting herself in danger. She usually doesn't know what to do if confronted anyways, so she's helpless unless her mom protects her. Xenomorph Finny is scared of the Xenomorph and tries to avoid it at all costs. Manaphy Manaphy and Finny hang out a lot and are best friends. [[Gordon's Emboar (Storybook)|'Gordon's Emboar']] Finny is scared of Emboar due to his huge size. She always hides behind her mom when he approaches. Pearlene She is scared of Pearlene due to her threatening to rip her to shreds if she makes her mad. Known moves * Hydro Pump * Mucus Shuriken * Water Shuriken * Flamethrower * Thunderbolt * Solar Beam * String Shot * Mucus Pump * Magnet Rise * Draining Kiss * Transform * Heal Pulse * Haunting Melody * Shrinkray Nicknames * Little green idiot: Used by Dratini when she's annoyed with her childishness. * Baby Hybrid Pokémon: Her species name, the Hybrid Pokémon, but she is a baby. * Sick Bubbles: This is a derogatory term. It comes from the fact she's green and looks like Bubbles when she's sick. * The wimpy baby Dragonet: Team Rocket calls her this, since she isn't very strong compared to her mom. * Rotom/Castform 2.0: Referring to her happy-go-lucky, childish personality, which can sometimes be annoying. * Baby Shark: She hates this term. Comes from the fact she loves to listen to and sing Baby Shark nonstop, to the other's annoyance. * A person who likes to ate Cheesy and Cake: Nicknamed by Skylinda. Because she likes to (try to) eat Cheesy and Cake. Gallery Dragonet's Real Appearance.jpg|Finny and Dragonet Wolf-I-Fied_Finny.png|Finny as a Fish-Wolf in Wolf-I-Fied (Storybook). Finny and almonds.png|Finny and her love of almonds Hybrid_Finny.png|Finny’s Hybrid state. Finny and her mommy.png|Finny with her mommy. Smoked Finny.png|Finny got smoked by Super Happiness Lovely after she showing the proof Trivia * She is based on Finny, a recurring character from Splash and Bubbles. The only differences are that Bubbles is her mother and not just her friend, she has a different voice, and she is a Ninja Dragonet instead of a mandarin dragonet. * She is eternally 1 month old. * Finny's most common way of breaking the fourth wall is mentioning or asking why the writers made Bubbles her mom instead of being her friend like on Splash and Bubbles. * Like all Ninja Dragonets, she can transform into any Pokémon she wants, but can't change her voice. * As a running gag, when she accomplishes something or listens to her mom, she begs her mom for a corvette as her reward. Dragonet always replies with "Good for you. I want to not have IIV. Is that going to happen?" * Finny, Minty, and Banana are Dragonet's only offspring (that she has with her) who have Trainers. The rest of them are not owned by anybody and have no Trainers. * She has been rated by the other characters as the most annoying of Dragonet's babies, with her eternally 5-day old sister Sugar as a close second. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Female Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Characters based on other characters from other media Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Young Category:Ninja Dragonets